crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Warp Room
The Secret Warp Room in the Crash Bandicoot series is a warp room that isn't visited through normal means. Some players also consider "after credits" warp rooms to be secret warp rooms. In each Crash Bandicoot game, the requirements to enter a secret warp room have changed. Secret warp rooms are found in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot Warped, Crash Bash and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex. Locations In the Crash Bandicoot series, secret warp rooms are found in different locations, depending on the game. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The series' first Secret Warp Room, commonly referred to as "Warp Room 6" is supposedly located atop Cortex's now abandoned castle which was destroyed in Crash Bandicoot. From this warp room, players can see both N. Sanity and Wumpa Island. To access this warp room, Crash must locate and stand on suspicious-looking platforms or areas in five normal levels. Each one that is found will add a teleporter into one of the five entrances in the sixth Warp Room, which are otherwise empty. These entrances serve as entrances to alternative starting points to three standard levels, and are the only means of accessing Totally Bear and Totally Fly. The entrance portals serve as the only methods of leaving the secret warp room, as the center of the room itself does not have an elevator platform like the other five warp rooms, though it includes a load/save area. Once a secret entrance is found, the player must re-locate any secret warps in a standard level to play a secret path/level again. Below is a list of the secret levels and entrances, and where to find the portals to access them. Crash Bandicoot Warped The secret warp room can be found when Crash has collected at least 5 relics. The middle circle will bulge out into a platform and take Crash to the warp room hidden under the map where lab assistants are made, assembled, and sent throughout time. Level 26 requires 5 relics to be unlocked, Level 27 is an alternate entrance to Hang 'em High and it requires 10 relics to be unlocked, Level 28 requires 15 relics to be unlocked, Level 29 is an alternate entrance to Future Frenzy and it requires 20 relics to be unlocked, and Level 30 requires 25 relics to be unlocked. To achieve 100% Crash must enter every level and collect every relic, gem, and crystal in order to complete the game. Crash Bash Although technically only an "after credit" warp room, warp room 5 is accessed through beating the final boss. The character will automatically be transported to this warp room, which then can be accessed at any time through the monitor. This warp room contains six levels. Each of these levels requires an odd number of a certain item in order to unlock as follows: *Splash Dash requires 17 gold relics to enter. *Dragon Drop requires 19 crystals to enter. *Mallet Mash requires 21 gold relics to enter. *Swamp Fox requires 23 crystals to enter. *Keg Kaboom requires 25 gems to enter. *Dante's Dash requires 27 trophies to enter. The Wrath Of Cortex The Wrath of Cortex's secret warp room works the same way as the Warped secret warp room. Gallery Psxfin 2010-08-21 12-11-39-41.jpg|Warp Room 6: Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back's Secret Warp Room Warpedsecretroom.png|The secret warp room in Crash Bandicoot Warped. wocsecretwarp.png|The secret warp room from The Wrath of Cortex. warproom5.png|Crash Bash's secret warp room. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Places Category:Machines Category:Secrets